A Simple Misunderstanding
by Lefauxlucifer
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy decide to do a little something after being given the reins to Titans Tower. However, the other Titans might have overheard intel that may be dangerous, if taken out of context. Rated T for innuendo/language... R&R, please?
1. A Simple Misunderstanding

A/N: To quote Owl City's Fireflies, everything [below] is not what it seems… At the very least, read the very end, please, so there are no… misunderstandings?

Disclaimer: Rights to the Teen Titans go where they're due, and not to me. If this show was mine… The sixth season wouldn't be an urban legend.

* * *

A quiet evening between the two of them, just Raven hanging out in Beast Boy's room, doing normal, non-relationship related things, right?

… Well, that's what Beast Boy said would happen anyways. With Robin informed, free reign of the Tower was entrusted to the changeling while Cyborg, the Boy Wonder himself, and Starfire ran errands to replenish the food supply, something that had been nearly depleted due to Beast Boy's midnight snacking habits.

Raven opened the door, and took a deep breath. It was nice to inhale some clean, fresh air, and relieve oneself of the tension that normally plagues superheros… Moreover, the tension created from this being the first time the two of them were alone in the tower with no possibility of the others returning anytime soon… Anything could happen between them, easily, and no one would know. Besides, it's not like the others weren't… doing the same. Nothing wrong with following a crowd of superheros, right?

"I still don't know why Robin put you in charge, Gar… I thought it'd be a cold day in hell before he gave you any responsibility," Raven said, knocking the door into the wall hard to make her presence known, chuckling softly to herself. After all, _she_ was much funnier than the changeling, hands down.

Beast Boy leapt off the bed, startled, but quickly regained his composure.

"Are you saying you don't think I can't keep a single tower safe until the rest of the Titans get back? Is that a challenge, Rae?"

Raven became visibly irritated at this… nickname Beast Boy insisted on using. "How many times have I asked you to stop calling me that, Beast Boy?"

"Around 1524, but who's counting, Rae?" Beast Boy said, grinning and tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

With that, Raven disregarded the issue at hand and nervously tried to change the subject, hoping that Beast Boy didn't notice the furious blush that now appeared on her visage.

"What are those- those things on your bed? What are- Are we?..."

"Don't pretend like you've never seen them before, Rae… If we can get away with anything tonight…"

'You've gone completely insane, haven't you? What if they actually get back and see us like this? You don't think Robin'll be too happy about us-"

Beast Boy's grin turned into a nonchalant smirk as he waved his hand around to dismiss the very notion.

"Trust me, they won't even suspect a thing, Rae… And even if… I'm not _that_ afraid of the others finding out that we- Well, I'm pretty afraid of it, but as long as you throw me into the ocean fast enough, we'll be fine?"

Raven sighed, somewhat subdued by Beast Boy's words.

"Sounds like a plan… But you really think you're ready for this? To you, this is like a huge step in our relationship, right?"

"I-I thought about it for a while, Rae… And I definitely want to try this with you, no one else. I'm ready when you are?"

Although Beast Boy's hesitation worried her, she _had_ come into this room with one purpose, and she wasn't about to leave before that happened.

"Then now is as good a time as ever, right?"

He shot her a look that questioned the truth behind her answer.

"Come on, Rae. Either you're ready or you're not. There is no copping out from this one… I just… don't want to force you into doing anything that you might regret…"

"It's you, isn't it? You're the only one that's this way… Anyone else would've started something by now, but you really don't want to hurt me, do you? It's- it's fine, really. I'll be fine…"

She imitated Beast Boy's hand-waving and smile in an effort to appear completely okay with the idea. Beast Boy, however, saw through the ruse. He wouldn't be much of a boyfriend if he didn't know the girl he was with better than the back of his hand.

"Look, Rae, I'm not going to do anything unless you're ready, okay? Until you can convincingly tell me that you're ready…"

"...Okay. I'm ready... Starfire showed me a few tricks, so I'll be more than capable of keeping up with you and all your "experience", _Garfield_ "

As she said his name with a mischevious look in her eyes, Beast Boy began to wonder if _he_ was the one that wasn't ready for something like this.

"Alright then... Guess I'm going to start. We should probably sit on the bed before we- The table might not be able to support the both of us and the floor isn't very enticing… But it is the girl's decision, so?..."

"I'll go with the bed… That is what you've traditionally done, right?"

Raven and Beast Boy moved to Beast Boy's bed, decorated with a beautifully designed DC themed comforter.

"You're kidding me? They probably had a billion options at the store and you picked Batman? I had no idea the Dark Knight suited your tastes, Beast Boy… You truly are a man of mystery"

"Kay, for your information, it was either this, or Pretty, Pretty Pegasus and well…"

Raven raised an eyebrow, still the skeptic as ever then rolled her eyes to indicate her acceptance. She wasn't going to waste telepathy on something as trivial as this. "Maybe I'd come here more often if you picked Pretty, Pretty Pegasus?"

Beast Boy wasn't about to fully admit his fond admiration of the Caped Crusader, and Raven was willing to accept his simple explanation. If Raven ever told Robin about it… He had a feeling he would never hear the end of it.

"First girl to ever tell me that… Anyways, we should probably get started," Beast Boy sighed, looking out the window. It was the middle of the evening and the sun's hues blended nicely, casting a brilliant light through their window.

"It kinda is the perfect day for this, isn't it?"

"Weather ain't half-bad. Wish I could say the same about the company," Raven said, punching his arm lightly, then pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"I-Isn't it kind of hot in here? Hotter than it usually is? You think something's up around the Tower?" Raven asked, trying to sound as casual as demonly possible.

"If you're trying to stall for time, you know I wouldn't be doing this with you if you didn't want to… we shouldn't have started this then… But I thought you just said you were ready. Was that all a lie, Rae?" He challenged, his green eyes catching the light and twinkling with anticipation.

Raven recoiled and winced. "It's not like that, Gar…-It's just... I'm not good at these kind of things... It's not like I get out much so…" she trailed off.

"Oh, come on." He nudged her side and proceeded to playfully push her. "You've seen how this works before, right? You have to have… at least once… Probably even more, knowing you... "

Her eyes widened in shock. "D-Don't make me remember, Garfield!" She shrieked, turning away from him, pouting.

"I'm sorry, Rae… Didn't realize that touched a nerve… But you know, you _are_ irresistibly cute when you're mad..." he trailed off, placing his hand on her shoulder and dragging her in for a hug.

"I'm going to start now, okay?" he asked assertively, as if it wasn't so much a question of what her answer would be.

"F-Fine." She agreed hesitantly. The bed creaked again, and to a passerby, it wouldn't be hard to gauge just what activities they had planned for tonight.

"Well, here I go, no point in waiting any longer." Beast Boy proclaimed, as if he didn't care who heard him. "I'll continue along at my own pace, but you just follow whenever you're ready to begin, kay?"

"Got it...Don't think I won't give you a run for your money…" she nodded affirmatively. A silence erupted for a brief few seconds as Raven tensed up but Beast Boy was much too keyed up to hold anything back now.

"Ah! W-Wait, Gar! N-Not so fast! If you're going to insist I participate, at least give me a chance to keep up?" Raven began, a nearby lamp flickering in response to her outburst.

"Ah, sorry, Rae... Guess I was so into it, I wasn't paying much attention to what you wanted. Promise I'll wait for you..." he apologized, determined to avoid such lapses in judgement again.

When Raven was finally up to speed, Beast Boy began moving again, a bit slower than before. He took the lead, relentlessly and fearlessly as Raven constantly winced and squeaked along the way, still struggling to keep up.

"How is it even possible for someone to?- I fucking _hate_ this! How is anyone supposed to?- And there you go again!" Raven articulated, almost furious that he would do such a thing.

"Rae, ever considered it might be a game?" Beast Boy joked, never the one to take anything seriously.

"This isn't a game, Beast Boy, it's life or death. This is an experience to treasure for the rest of our lives!"

"Who'd ever thought you'd be so passionate about- about something like this? _You_ are just full of surprises, Rae…"

"Well…" Raven's voice trailed off, and she looked away, hoping Beast Boy didn't catch sight of the fierce blush she now sported.

"Okay, I think that's enough of the boring stuff," Beast Boy announced, breaking the silence that had long endured between the two due to their high levels of concentration. "It's time for some action! I'm going in!"

"Ah, w-wait for me, Garfield! Do you ever think of someone besides yourself?" She cried. "G-Gar, you're going too fast! Slow down so I can actually keep up! Sheesh, not everyone is an animal like you…"

"Sorry, Rae… Sometimes I just lose myself and… Anyways, I won't be trying that out again anytime soon, I guess.."

"W-What was that, Garfield? Some… technique?" She gasped, incredulously, unable to comprehend how such a thing was even possible.

"I came up with it and developed it myself. Was that too much for you? "

"A little..." she admitted reluctantly, unwilling to confess that she may not be able to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Beast Boy, of all people, at something.

"You know, if you wanted…I could teach you, sometime... Whenever you're free?"

"No, it's futile! I'd never be able to do something like that… Let's just… talk about something else, okay?" She asked, shaking her head vigorously.

"Surprising, but okay." Beast Boy let out the wriest of laughs. "How're you holding up? You okay? Nothing's become a burning question on your end?"

"Yeah, well... There _was_ a bit of blood and gore on my side, but I don't exactly know that it was me taking the L out here… But I'm fine now… A little exhausted… You can keep going if you want? It's not like I'm tired. Just don't get the wrong idea… I'm not just going to stand idly by and let you have all the fun"

"You're going to love this... It'll all be over cuz we're going to finish this up pretty soon. And this is the best part."

"I'm not sure if I can... But I'll try, if that means anything to you?"

"Alright!" He shouted, aware of her reluctance and placing a kiss on her cheek, whispering in her ear that they'd be fine before starting up again...

"W-Wait! Gar, I don't think I can do this anymore! Not this fast! It's- it's impossible! Maybe for someone as talented as you but-!" She cried.

"Well, Rae, it'd be foolish to quit now… And you can't stop now! I can't do this without you! That's why this is a two-player game! I need you… Not just for this, duh, Rae, but for the rest of my life…"

"W-Why would you say something so-so serious-sounding during… something as light-hearted like this?" She falsely laughed, attempting to downplay how much the two of them had waited for this moment.

"You can do it, Rae!" He encouraged. "Just a little farther!"

"N-No... I-I'm going to-"

"Raven!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Raven had never been good with anything intended to induce horror upon its audience, and she was even worse with admitting it. This simple fact was especially true with video games, a walk of life that she was extremely terrible at but also an area that she was gaining greater prowess in. On this particular day, Beast Boy forced himself to wait until she had steeled her emotions to the point where she was ready to begin the scariest of games with him as they sat on his bed. Forgetting that she would be in his bedroom, using his personal GameStation 4 (which took him no less than 4 months hard labor at a MgRonald's to afford), he didn't change his bedsheets, much to Raven's amusement.

As Beast Boy had mentioned earlier, Raven was definitely no stranger to the horror genre, and she had seen Beast Boy play the game with the other Titans, and even with other friends on several occasions. Although she would never admit it, she was somewhat jealous of those people and the carefree, enjoyable relationships her boyfriend seemed to have with them. Although he was hers and he had agreed vehemently to that fact when they decided to pursue something greater than a friendship between them… It wasn't like there was anything wrong with demanding that he focuses his attentions on her and her alone for a while? To that effect, Raven wanted him to see her on equal terms with all of these _other_ people, and thus forced herself to submit to the mind-mushing agony that was Noisy Valley 6: The Screams of Blood, simply for Beast Boy's pleasure, not doubting in the least that she would find the game to be rather… distasteful.

This, in fact, was her first time playing this particular game, even though the couple had played these kinds of games together several times before, but normally with less violence. Still, frequently, Raven would just up and quit ahead of time, due to excess amounts of fear or nausea from seeing so much blood on the screen when their virtual avatars slaughtered inhuman creatures (or were consumed/ravaged by them). To Raven, as a somewhat-inhuman creature herself, these games were, at the least, mildly disturbing in nature.

As per the usual, Beast boy had started off without her, continuously running ahead, not even stopping to lend a hand to the petrified Raven. The gripping reality of the game left the frozen-with-fear Raven behind, far behind, in a dimly-lit forest setting until she caught up with him. He had then realized his mistake, and paused the game to talk her through the game and motivate her fighting spirit. However, Beast boy, raring for adventure, wasted no time jumping into a hoard of demons -half of her own kind- and used various original techniques to defeat them.

So many combinations of so many moves in conjunction with so many power-ups, Raven didn't think she ever could've accomplished something on that scale, regardless of the experience level. Such a thing required vast amounts of natural talent, something Raven sorely lacked. Beast Boy had offered to teach her his miraculous techniques sometime, but she felt they were far too advanced for her and that there was utterly no point in trying to teach an old dog new tricks. Beast Boy, having been a dog multiple times, would've disagreed, so she thought it best to keep this particular comment to herself.

Even when Beast Boy attempted to shield her from damage, Raven's character splattered blood on the television screen, although it was hard to tell whose blood it was, so she checked the damage gauge, a handy feature even she knew how to use. Shortly afterward, they found themselves against the final wave of darkness, which would be irrationally difficult with just a single player, hence Beast Boy's plea for Raven's help. However, even with Raven's presence, the odds seemed bleak, and in the end, Raven, still not having gotten over her fear of scary things, had once again chickened out, with a bloodcurdling scream as she cast off her game controller into the deepest depths or Pizza Box Mountain, hid underneath the blanket, and left Beast Boy to die alone in the game. Afterwards, she brought him underneath the covers, and there, the real fun began..

"Rae, we were so close...I thought that this week, we'd finally make it all the way…We even got rid of the distractions…" he said, whispering the words into a sigh.

"I-I'm sorry... After all, I'm just no good with these..." she mumbled, picking up the controller. "Put me in front of something I can touch with my own two hands and then, the magic'll kick in…"

"Something you can touch with your own two hands, Rae? Something like… me?"

"So you're not mad about the-?"

"It's okay, you'll get better eventually. And besides, nothing like that is ever going to matter more than you do," he answered, patting her head with a grin. "Come on. Let's get something cold to drink. It _was_ kinda hot in here."

* * *

As the two unraveled the covers and hopped off of Beast Boy's bed, it appears there was one little inconvenience waiting for them…

"Friend Robin, what do you suppose the friend Raven and the friend Beast Boy are accomplishing in his room to produce such a conversation and such odd noises?" Starfire asked, her face going beet-red as she conjured a vague idea of a possible conclusion.

"Oh, I know exactly what _they've_ been doing for the past two hours… And judging by the look on your face, Star, you've arrived at the same result… Although it kind of does break their privacy as a couple to be here eavesdropping, we can't tolerate that kind of thing in the Tower or between the Titans' members. When the two of them get out of there, they've got one hell of an explanation to give. This is what I get for leaving a clown like Beast Boy in charge, isn't it?"

"Robin, don't you think you might be overreacting? These things always have a simple explanation to them. And if the two of them thought we weren't gonna be home for two hours and decided to- you know, shouldn't that be between them and not us?"

"Cyborg, as much as what you're saying might fly, I can't just stand by and watch the morality of this tower disintegrate into nothingness… If _they_ … are going to get themselves into _these_ sorts of activities… They're going to have to at least find someplace else to do that.I don't think the Justice League, who, by the way, will be paying a visit tomorrow, would appreciate our use of the tower for such illicit endeavors. If Batman found out..." the Boy Wonder muttered while shuddering furiously

* * *

A/N: Let me tell you,I had too much fun with this but it was admittedly difficult, writing from a different perspective/voice. Maybe I'll write another chapter where the couple have to "clear the air" with the other 3 Titans to hone my skills? Well, at any rate, lemme know if it was convincing or if you had it all figured out, please? I hope you enjoyed the ride… Or at least got a chuckle out of it?

Please review!

~lefauxlucifer


	2. Clearing the Air

Disclaimer: Does anyone see _that_? Yup, that sure looks like the sight of me _still_ not owning Teen Titans. All rights where due…

A/N: This follow-up happens to be more emotional/serious and less light-hearted. It's more BBxRae-centered, just thought those things needed to be said…

* * *

Clearing the Air-

Having finished (finished in the eyes of a certain half-demon, anyways) a well-deserved evening of gaming, Raven and Beast Boy decided to make the most of the rest of their alone time at Titans Tower. It wouldn't be long before Cy, Star, and the workaholic Robin finished stocking up on supplies, and _every_ private moment they could procure was precious, priceless, every word shared between just the two of them more valuable to them than the average amount in Bruce Wayne's bank account.

Seriously, just because a science experiment and a girl with the power to end the-world-as-we-know-it-with-her-emotions start going out _doesn't_ mean every news channel within a 50-mile-radius has to cover it. If the world was going to be destroyed, it's not like _live news coverage_ would make it any _less_ horrific, right? But it wasn't like such activities were limited to the media, no, some days, even their own teammates would perform some undercover detective work, which, although it didn't go unnoticed, conveyed a lack of trust and privacy that was quite disturbing to the both of them.

Beast Boy, for once, responsibly powered off his GameStation (Robin was getting a little cranky about the utility bill as of late, no doubt wanting to save some cash for his upcoming wedding with Starfire) and put away the controllers in a box labeled "if-you-touch-this-you-die", along with the rest of his games, removing the Silent Hill 6 disk and placing it in the proper case. He then looked up to see an impatient Raven tapping her foot, eyebrow cocked and ready-to-fire.

"Come on, Gar, it's not like we have all day here… Can't this wait until after _they_ get back? Not like they'll notice if your room's a mess… It's almost more suspicious to see it clean like this. Never knew you had a hardwood floor 'till now…"

"Neither did I, Rae, neither did I," Beast Boy said, scratching his head sheepishly. "But… Rae, you know we have to dispose of the evidence, right?… I mean, do you want to get caught?" he articulated, coolly reaching for her hand, and Raven let out a sigh that could convey her resignation to Beast Boy's idea or content with the closeness the past four hours gave them. Perhaps both…

"You know, Gar… getting caught means we don't have to keep it a secret anymore?..."

"The public knew about you kissing me before _I_ did, Rae. After all the trouble I went through to say I don't kiss and tell… I'd like to have at least _one_ thing that's just between us, you know?"

"In the public's defense… Not too many people pass out long enough during a kiss for news of it to circulate around the globe before they notice…"

"Who's side are you one, anyways, Rae? Don't you want it to stop? To be able to sip one cup of tea using two straws without the world's permission?"

"I'm on yourright side, Gar… Unless, of course, I'm on your left. Part of that is keeping Garfield Mark Logan in check so he doesn't get too full of himself, being right for once. Besides, paparazzi might be more fun than you think?"

"And there you have it, folks, Rachel Roth, a.k.a Raven _admits_ that she enjoys media coverage and believes her boyfriend should do the same! Remember folks, you heard it first from BBC news. Tune in next week to find out just what Beast Boy's Raven shrine entails! Until next time, this is your host, Garfield Logan, bringing you the latest on America's latest and greatest superhero couple signing off".

"BBC news, Gar? Do you even know what that stands for?"

"Of course I do, Rae… Not a complete idiot… It's an acronym for Beast Boy Central, duh! Anyone who's anyone knows that…"

Raven rolled her eyes until they felt ready to pop out of their sockets. "It's British Broadcasting- Oh, why do I even bother?"

"Do you hear that, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, letting go of her hand (much to Raven's abject dismay) twitching his ears and shifting between various animal forms. "It sounds… like… the sound of me-being-right again, doesn't it?"

"Uh huh… Tell you what, you can be right again, next week… When you show off this "Raven shrine" you seem to take so much pride in" Raven said, Beast Boy swearing that there was the slightest smirk arriving on her face, slowly, but surely. It wasn't a smile… But for now, it'd do…

"Did I say Raven shrine? I mean to say Crave-'n-Dine… It's a new restaurant I discovered on my many treks throughout the city. Great food, great customer services, but the waitresses- Eh, who am I kidding, I'm in a relationship with someone who's a human lie detector cept better than anything the police could get… And way cuter," Beast Boy added, causing Raven to display a faint blush as she could indubitably tell the last bit wasn't at all a lie. If anything, it was an understatement of what Beast Boy thought of her, both inside and out.

Raven moved in front of him, standing on her tiptoes and leaning forward slightly until her lips met his.

Beast Boy stepped back an inch and broke the kiss, still in a minor daze. "Rae… Not that I mind… But… What are you doing this for?"

"I'm punishing you for trying to lie to me, Beast Boy, in the only way you'll understand"

"If this is a punishment, I'd like to see what happens when I do something right?" Beast Boy joked, moving back in to steal just one more from her.

"Oh, that wasn't your punishment… This is," Raven said, using her powers to lift and throw him into the ocean effortlessly. Raven glanced away, opening a portal and bringing out a drenched Beast Boy and a hair dryer. After she finished drying him off, the couple proceeded to walk out of the room, Beast Boy cracking his usual jokes and Raven displaying slight amounts of laughter, much to Beast Boy's delight. Although she still wouldn't admit he was funny - at least not to his face-, the changeling could live with the implications of Raven's chuckling.

The duo opened the door, hand-in-hand, smiling, carefree as could be, only to be greeted by three familiar reddened faces, one of them a little hotter than the others, enough to boil a few eggs for a breakfast Beast Boy would take no part in.

"Quick, Cy, Star, seize them!" Robin screamed, a little angrier than usual.

"Friends Raven and Beast Boy, you are henceforth under the arrest," Starfire spoke, pulling out a pair of store-bought-handcuffs, handcuffing… herself… "Friend Robin, I have performed the necessary rituals"

"Star, that's not exactly… Never mind, let's focus on the two of them," Robin said, focusing his attention on scrutinizing Beast Boy.

"So, Robin, how's the Batman? Crime-fighting is still good in Gotham? You, uh, find everything okay with your purchases?" Beast Boy asked as insouciantly as possible for a guy standing next to a telepath.

"What in the name of all that is good and holy do you think you two were doing in there?! You know, I have half a mind to send you both to-" the Boy Wonder paused to look around at the frightened faces around him. "See me in my office! Both of you!" he finished, resigned but unwilling to let such a vulgar thing go unpunished.

"Uh, Robin," Cyborg began, raising a finger, "You don't… have an office… None of us do. In fact, half my room is storage cuz we wanted to save space, remember?"

"Shut up, Cyborg, this is _important_! I- From this moment forward, the living room is the official discussion room of the Teen Titans, got it? Now then, you two and I… are going to have a little discussion," Robin said, gesturing to them, a vein visibly popping from his head.

"Robin, what is this about…?" Raven calmly asked, desperately searching for what could've made the Boy Wonder lose his trademark composure.

Had he finally found out what really happened to his secret stash of macadamia-nut cookies? If anyone was dumb enough to just hide them above the cupboards… It's not like two hungry superheros wouldn't find them and viciously attack them. They were delicious though, and it's not like either Raven or Beast Boy had any regrets about eating those…

But if he was _that_ mad about something trivial like sweets, Raven thought she'd better give him the business card of her anger-management specialist.

"You know very well what this is about! We leave the Tower to go run a few errands and- and you- with him- How- How _dare_ the two of you defile the sanctity of this tower in such a way? It's preposterous! Inconceivable! I-I… Even if the rest of us were going to attempt such… unspeakable acts… We'd at have the common decency to be somewhere _other_ than here… What if someone found out that you two were?-"

"Robin, just what exactly do you think we've been doing for the past 4 hours since you guys left?..." Beast Boy asked nonchalantly, not the least bit afraid of Robin's wrath. Of course, seeing that he endured the full fury of a half-demon, even during that"time of the month", this wasn't unexpected.

"I don't know, you tell me what two people romantically involved with each other locked up in a bedroom do?" Robin said furiously; if he had been any livider, steam might've escaped from his ears.

"First, I think I'd like to hear what's gotten someone as calm as you all worked up? After all, the only thing that's bound to get you riled up is… Slade" Raven said, approaching the last word with caution so as to not incite the Boy Wonder any farther

"Well, you know… Um…" Robin's anger faded and turned to a heavy blush as the Boy Wonder struggled for words, his eyes widening.

"And?" Raven asked, still puzzled as to what Robin was getting at. "I'm no- well, scratch that, I _can_ read minds but I'm sure you and Starfire… have done things I don't want to know about, so… You know how much I hate dancing around the point, _Richard_ …" she finished, visibly annoyed regarding how much this conversation was infringing on their alone time together and stressing his first name to indicate it.

"You two were… Uh, talking about some weird things on the bed and then you started asking her if it was okay with her cuz it was her first time and… Uh, well… I don't exactly want to… uh…" Robin's voice trailed off.

"Ugh… Fine… I can't believe this. The Boy Wonder is finally speechless the one time I don't want him to be… Wasn't given powers for something as stupid is this," Raven muttered placing one hand on her temple and squeezing Beast Boy's hand with the other. "Let's just get this over with so we can get back to we-time… Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Nearly every light in Titans Tower blew out as Raven began flying, enveloped in darkness, seeing the images that plagued Robin's mind. The Boy Wonder had clear, vivid imagery that, simply put, scared the life out of her. The moment she came back to her senses, she fell to the ground, followed by a concerned Beast Boy.

"Rae? You're okay, right? You're gonna be fine? Please don't tell me you're down for the count, Rae… You promised never to die on me like Terra… I thought you were joking 'bout that one, but now I'm not quite sure…" Beast Boy said, mussing her hair and gently picking her up.

Raven groaned and rubbed her forehead to ease the pain. "How many times have I told you not to call me Rae?"

"She's back to normal guys, thank Azar," Beast Boy articulated, borrowing Raven's deity to express his gratitude and setting her down on the floor just lightly enough. "1525 now, but still, no one's counting… One of these days, mama… You'll get used to it, I'm willing to bet money on it…"

Raven's knees shook for a second and then regained their normal strength. Once Beast Boy brushed some "dust" off of her and she pulled him under her cloak for a quick moment together, Raven cleared her throat and the rest of the Titans steeled themselves for the coming storm.

"Robin," Raven snarled. "How in the name of Azar is your mind that corrupt, that you would imagine that the two of us were performing such… illicit activities within the confines of the tower? Do we look like complete morons?" She asked, glancing between them and the rest of the Titans. "I meant, "do _I_ look like a complete moron?-"

"Ahem? Rae, I'm right here in my complete _moronic_ glory," Beast Boy said indignantly, waving his hands directly in front of her face.

"Be a good little boy and stay quiet for mama, will you, Garfield?... The grownups are talking now, and it'd be rude to interrupt," Raven answered, ruffling his hair and then patting his head. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and said something about how he couldn't stay mad at his darling Rae for long.

"Moreover…" Raven started again. "Those mental images… are disturbing… They seem… all too real… Stop having them if you value your life! Even my mind couldn't conjure something like that… Although I'm not all too sure if that's a blessing… or a curse… There are nights when… Never mind that… You don't trust us at all, do you?"

"There is nothing wrong with the ability to paint pictures inside one's head, _Raven_ … And it wouldn't need to be done if you two weren't-" Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Weren't what?" Beast Boy asked, still completely oblivious to the obvious conclusion.

" _Robin_ here," Raven sighed, "believes that we've been going at it for the past four hours…"

"Oh… Going at what?" Beast Boy inquired, smirking, with the clear intent of just infuriating Raven for his own pleasure. After all, she _was_ pretty cute when she was mad…

"Only Azar knows why there are a few billion men on Earth and I just had to choose you…" Raven's voice trailed off, and for a moment, her palm and forehead became one. This was before the point where she rubbed her brow furiously and banged her head on the nearest wall.

Beast Boy seized the moment to have quite the epiphany. "Well, Rae, I have to admit, that _would_ have been a much better way to spend the past four hours… But only if it's okay with you, mama?"

"For the love of Azar... Starfire, pinch me… Please let this be a dream and let me wake up in a world where a semi-intelligent Beast Boy exists". Raven closed her eyes. "This was all a dream, Rachel, none of it exists. None. Of. It..." Raven said, shaking her head furiously.

"I didn't hear a no…" Beast Boy teased, always the ever-hopeful. Raven telepathically informed him that such a thing would never come to be if he didn't, well, her exact words were, shut the fuck up!

"Wait… _Richard_ … You came back… to spy on what we were doing? After all the goddamn media does with our so-called "private" lives?" Raven asked in a snarl.

"You're going by Rachel now?" Robin asked, trying to downplay Raven's anger. "News to me… Tell me more about your alias, her character, her personality, how much she would _hate_ to murder her friends?"

"So, _Robin_ , you have so little faith in us that you think we can't follow a few rules if we're left alone? So you said that you, Starfire, and Cyborg would "run errands" and then spy on us? What, does freaking G. Gordon Godfrey have cameras in here, too? When I get my fucking hands on that filthy son-of-a-" Raven scowled, although only two of the 4 remaining titans noticed that, the Boy Wonder and, of course, her boyfriend, the changeling himself.

Raven's scowl was, in essence, her default expression, and frequently, her only expression, much like the t-shirts circulating with the many faces of Darth Vader or Chuck Norris. Raven, however, had made it a personal cause to ensure that t-shirts of her would never be sold or even created. For this exact reason, Beast Boy had hidden the design template in a file folder on his laptop no one would ever touch or even think to search, probably because it was something the changeling was not famed for studying: Calculus.

"It's not like that Raven! I-I swear…" Robin stuttered, throwing his hands up to emphasize his innocence. "We were running errands but we happened to run into Wally… And his girlfriend at the supermarket, though she didn't appreciate us calling her that… Well, anyways, so we finished way, way, way…er, ahead of schedule… With Wally's help… And since we didn't have anything planned… We came back to see what the two of you were… up to… Because of Wally… It's Wally's fault, I swear! I admit, we shouldn't have kept eavesdropping, that one's on me… But you two shouldn't have been-" Robin said, dropping to his knees in an attempt to dowse the fires of Raven's hell-bent fury.

"Playing Noisy Valley 6: The Screams of Blood? Dude, I'm sorry I was trying to beat the final boss without your help, man, but I thought I could at least show Rae the ropes? In my defense, who could possibly resist decapitating infernal creatures in clear-cut HD with surround sound?" Garfield questioned the Titans, his eyes sparkling as he reminisced of today's eventful evening.

"If I had a dollar for every time you've called me Rae, _Garfield_ …" Raven glowered, seizing an imagined cash wad with a newly-formed fist until Beast Boy's hand let go of hers and slyly moved behind her cape, tracing circular patterns onto her lower neck and back before it finally found residence around her waist.

Raven's cowl flew over her head in an attempt to conceal the blush that was surging over her, although the rest of the Titans had formulated a vague idea of why she would do such a thing.

"Noisy Valley 6? But-but that makes… no sense… Why on Earth would…" Robin's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, like Robin said, Beast Boy, that makes no sense! You told me you were gonna finish that level up with _me_! Honestly, ever since you and Raven, you've been spending less and less time around us! Like you've been spending a meager 6 hours gaming on average, compared with your usual 9. And when I woke up yesterday, you already finished breakfast but didn't even bother to leave any leftovers for me! Even though I woke up at 2 PM, you were all "sitting on the couch, pretending to read a book with your _girlfriend_ "… Even I know that there's nothing interesting in _Hamlet_! And I'm pretty sure Raven felt the same way, with how you two spent the entirety of 3 hours sitting on that couch and only turned 6 pages! It's like we don't even exist anymore! And now ya gotta play my favorite game… without me?" Cyborg raged, picking up Beast Boy by the neck and lifting him into the air before being threatened by a furious Raven.

"Victor Stone, if you value your life… If you prefer to experience something as sweet as pain again… You will put my _boyfriend_ down, capisce? Or do you _want_ a repeat of what happened with the sporks?" Raven spoke, articulating the last few words clearly while pointing her finger at Cyborg's chest in such a way that the four Titans thought her finger would pierce through his armor and end up on the other side of him. There was a reason none of the Titans, save for Beast Boy, _tried_ to make Raven mad. Beast Boy was truly an irregularity of this world, the sole being that could get away with nearly anything around Raven, daring enough to follow through with activities that the others were too afraid to even speak of.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire knew this fact all too well, and this was most likely the reason they wouldn't put it past Beast Boy to… beguile the half-demoness, even at Titans Tower.

Cyborg immediately let go of a petrified Beast Boy, leaving him to fall directly into Raven's arms.

"Ah, the classic damsel-in-distress… How nostalgic, Rae. I think my handsome prince and I will be going now, but we'll make sure you're invited to the wedding," Beast Boy remarked, flaunting his very own variation of the princess wave.

"Never thought I'd have to be the one catching you," Raven retorted, shaking her head for probably the thousandth time that day, give or take a few. It could be more accurate, but, as Beast Boy loves to say, "who's counting?"

"The catch was perfect, Raven… The contents, not so much," Cyborg said, still recovering from the mental trauma Raven caused him by reminding him of... the sporks…

"Friend Raven, may I inquire as to why you were using the strange languages and screaming while in the room of friend Beast Boy if you were not… er… And the just now, when you and friend Beast Boy were discussing the disposal of evidence… And even what would happen if you got the caught? Forgive me if I am wrong, friend Raven, but is it not possible that you were doing… more-than-friendly-things with friend Beast Boy?"

Raven turned away from the Titans, facing a Silent Hill 1 poster on Beast Boy's door. "The truth is…" She began… "I-I-I… Nevermind, I-I just… can't say it. Lock me the hell up and throw away the goddamn key already. It'd be a helluva lot better than having to admit that I-I-…"

"Come on, Raven… We're friends here. We don't have to have _too_ many secrets between us. Whatever the reason is, you can tell us, and we won't laugh… much," Robin gestured around, trying to console her.

"Robin, I thought we were trying to prosecute them? What the hell are you tryna do?"

"Cyborg, shut up, will you? This is _important_ business. A girl's emotions are not to be taken lightly… Especially not this one's…" Robin's voice trailed off.

Robin cleared his throat. "Since this is clearly a very important matter to Raven, it seems like something that we, as friends, should leave alone until she's ready to talk about it. Which is clearly not now. However, when it does happen… the proper consequences will ensue…" he breathed a sigh of defeat.

"Yeah, what he said… Or, you know, we could force it out of her?... I may be a mean, lean, crime-fighting machine, but that doesn't mean I don't know my torture tactics," Cyborg said, beaming with pride.

"Cy, I don't know what's more disturbing, the fact that you've kept knowing that a secret for all this time, or the fact that you think that's something to take delight in… The last time we let someone have a secret, well… Terra," Robin began, Beast Boy wincing at the mention of the forbidden word. "I think it's best if we… coerce it out of Raven. Raven, we're going to each give up one of our darkest secrets so that you feel more comfortable admitting yours. As team leader, I guess that I'll go first," Robin took a deep breath.

"Robin, just a thought, but shouldn't we be collecting evidence from Beast Boy's room rather than sharing the shadiest acts we've been a part of?"

"Cyborg, I'd prefer it if you kept your mouth shut until it's your turn to share," Robin stated in a less-than-welcoming-voice. "When I was 9 years old, I-I disobeyed orders and went into the Batcave alone. I was just wandering around and… when I saw it, I just had to play with it a little… But a little became a lot, and sooner rather than later… It was all over. I… snapped Batman's first batarang in two and then tried to put it back together with superglue... I-I… don't even look at me… I'm… so ashamed" Robin finished, a single tear dropping from his eye and gliding down his cheek. The Boy Wonder was too morose to even attempt to wipe it away.

"Friends, I believe it is I who shall go the next… When I first arrived here, I-I was the one who performed the breaking of the vase in the kitchen… as well as the breaking of the piano… and the unplugging of the refrigerator… after consumption of the refrigerator's contents… and then… Then, I blamed it all on friend Beast Boy who was happily lying asleep in a very convenient place to have done such things. I am truly sorry for this transgression of your trust" Starfire verbalized, hanging her head lower than even Raven thought possible.

"Hah, none of this stuff even holds a candle to what I'm gonna tell you. All this time, I… have secretly been… Slade," Cyborg said, convincingly changing his voice frequency to match that of Deathstroke.

Perhaps a bit too convincingly, as the Boy Wonder leapt into action and instantly began beating the life out of Cyborg with increasing intensity.

"Dude, chill. You should've seen the look on your face, it was freakin' priceless. I just wish I remembered to press record on my camera before I said that…"

Robin's brow narrowed and behind the mask, his eyes were becoming ready to melt through steel beams.

"All right, all right… But I thought it'd be good prep for the real secret. I thought if you had been shocked, then you wouldn't take it so hard… I am the guy who… took the last cookie" Cyborg said melancholically.

Robin helped Cyborg up and then patted his back to soothe him. "Hey, it's okay, buddy, I forgive you. Even if you did take the last cookie… It's going to be all right"

"No, Robin, you don't understand. I took the last… everything. The last slice of pizza, the last cookie, the last donut, the last can of Sprite, the last _everything_. All of it, all of it was me… Every single time you guys would argue about who-dunit, I knew all along. I'm guilty of a greater crime than any of you," Cyborg said, sighing. "I would probably cry right now, but I'm only half-human, and the non-human half isn't gonna let that one happen…"

"Beast Boy, you next," Robin said, pointing the end of his metal bo staff at Beast Boy's chest while Raven was turned away. "She is, after all, _your_ girlfriend… Since you were the one to take liberties to call her that without her express permission… This better be good…"

Beast Boy began stuttering, and a slouched-over Raven straightened up a little to make a mental note of asking Garfield what _that_ was all about, silently mildly overjoyed that Robin had brought it up.

"All right… I guess it's finally time… Once, when I was in the 4th grade, I took one of the stamps from my teacher's desk," Beast Boy finished tearfully.

"Beast Boy, what's so bad about taking a stamp?" Robin asked, worried that there was more to this story.

Beast Boy lifted Raven (who, by this time, had all-but-passed-out due to the overwhelming emotion in her surroundings) into his arms and opened the door, walking to the closet. "It started with that one stamp, but the thrill was just too much, man… Before I knew it, I was… The Green Goblin, stamplord extraordinaire. I had connections, babes, and I could get anyone who wanted it, any stamp they wanted… You know, just the whole nine yards," Beast Boy said, pointing to a picture concealed inside the closet of him in a leather jacket, a mask, and custom-made boots. Robin picked up the contents of the closet, which appeared to be his old uniform, sifting through them.

At the mention of the word "babes", Raven's ears perked up, and she looked up at him from her resting position in his arms, her eyes the sharpest piercing daggers the world had to offer. "Rae, if you think any of them could compete with you… On your good days, even I can't compete with you, mama. Plus, you're really cute when you're jealous," Beast Boy said, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. Raven, content, decided to resume her coma-like state.

"Beast Boy, is not the Green Goblin an… actual villain still in the modern era?" Starfire inquired, unsure why he would pick the name of a known criminal-at-large for himself.

"Actually, that's a guy in a different superhero universe, Star, so no one here talks about him much… I'm surprised you even knew he existed… I'm pretty much safe from being caught under the Green Goblin's veil 'till that guy comes around. Let's just hope the writing staff don't do a crossover with Marvel anytime soon, though it's not like that would happen even with me tempting fate. For now, the name's copyrighted solely by me," Beast Boy mused.

Robin peered over at a massive pile of stamps. "Beast Boy… Th-these are Canada 12-Pence Blacks; do you have _any_ idea what these would-"

"Just a few souvenirs from the old days, Robin, old chap. I'd wager that you're rich enough without 'em, being the heir to… _that_ company… but I _do_ know what they're worth. There should be a few Inverted Jennys and some other collectibles in that pile. If you're ever broke for cash and you need a favor, you know who to call…" Beast Boy's voice changed into a Brooklyn accent for a moment.

"Beast Boy, are you-"

"Sorry, memories of my glory days," he apologized.

"Well, I admit, Beast Boy's fascination with stamps may prove in handy someday… For now, we've got bigger fish to fry… _Someone_... owes us an explanation," Robin said, glancing at Raven and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy set Raven gently on the bed and then sat next to her, running his fingers through her hair. "This usually wakes her up…" Beast Boy admitted, none of the other Titans daring to question how he had found out _that_ tidbit of information.

"F-fine… I guess, since you all told your stories, it's only fine I try to tell mine…" Raven sighed, exasperated. Certain things were meant to be left unsaid… But with friends like hers, _nothing_ was left unsaid. The very fact that she had to remind Beast Boy to wear clean underwear and change it every single day was… Not at all cute or a valued experience. The fact that she hadn't had to do this in nearly three years and he hadn't reverted back to his old ways... Beast Boy might actually be becoming Beast Man…

Raven sucked in the deepest breath taken so far by a Titan, and began her tragic tale of woes. "I, Raven, am… deathly afraid… of horror games. We knew that you guys were going to be out of the way for a while, so we planned this night in advance, cuz if any one of you found out, I don't think I'd ever hear the end of it. Even after all that time of mental preparation, in the beginning, I was still… pretty afraid, so Beast Boy asked if I was all right, playing this game for the first time… He said that he wasn't going to start something like that without me if I wasn't ready for it. I asked Starfire for some helpful tricks beforehand, without tipping her off that Gar and I were going to be playing together today. I thought I'd be fine with that but… Gar's just too good at this. I-I can't even begin to compete with my idiot boyfriend at something even an _idiot_ knows how to play. He cleared off the bed so we'd at least have somewhere to sit, what with the little furniture in his room," Raven said, drawing another deep breath as the rest of her team all sat down criss-cross-applesauce for storytime with Mama Raven.

"I knew how much it meant to Beast Boy, to have someone who he could both love and play video games with… How much it meant for him to share his passion in life with me… After all, gaming is to Beast Boy what books are to me… It's no secret how much he loved to game… How much he loved to game with Terra. How happy he was with… Terra… How Terra would never back down from such a simple challenge like a video game… In a way, even if I was petrified, I reminded myself Terra wouldn't be, and that's when I was able to tell Gar… that I was ready for it… But… I wasn't… Those screams, those were me, _every_ time things died and/or blood splattered on the TV screen. Every time Beast Boy got too far ahead of me, I asked him to stop and "go slower" so that I could catch up to him. I thought I could be as good as Terra at gaming but as it turns out, I'm not quite cut out for the life… I got pretty into the game, for someone who loathes the very idea of video games, but even then, Beast Boy holding back pretty much everything still could annihilate me on his bad days in-game. I was somewhat fine with that, only raging once -to my count- but then… The final wave came and… And I just-just couldn't anymore. I couldn't fight _me_ , the me that wasn't ready to play horror games. I couldn't fight Terra… Terra, in all her gaming, tomboyish glory… And so, I gave up, screaming as I let go of my controller. Gar died soon after, and that's when we started wrapping up. We still didn't want to be found out, you know, since I'm not exactly a fan, and seeing me play video games wouldn't exactly help our rep. Plus, if you all found out, it wouldn't be long before a certain bastard gets his hand on it," Raven finished, turning to look at Beast Boy, who gave a slight nod to indicate his understanding.

The Titans moved from the bedroom floor to inspect the room, and Cyborg looked at the Silent Hill 6 disc before placing it in the GameStation."Their story checks out, Rob. More hours have been logged, and there's a new scratch on the disc… Moreover, there's a new loss on the final wave… Seems that they don't lie" Cyborg stated, still a little skeptical.

"So this entire time, you were… playing… a video game? For real? You had 4 hours alone with your girlfriend, and you wasted it on playing a video game?" Robin said, bursting into laughter. "Who'd've thunk it, that Raven was terrified of horror games? I mean, she's practically the icon of horror, one of the creatures featured in most on them, an all-powerful demon. Well, I guess, you guys are cleared of all charges… GG, well-played, Beast Boy"

Instead of the usual-I'll-show-you-the-icon-of-horror, Raven simply buried her head in Garfield's chest, tears beginning to flow freely from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Gar. I'm sorry I can't be Terra… I tried, you have to believe me… I tried, but- but I- I'm not. I'm sorry that-that I'll never be able to game with you like she did or show you a diner and eat pie… I'm sorry that we'll never be happy like you were with her… I'm sorry for ruining our night, and I'm sorry that I'll never-"

"Never what, Rae? Never stop being the reason I wake up every morning? Never stop being the reason I sleep well at night because you're in my dreams? Never stop being someone that I can't not want to make laugh, even if it's the last thing I ever do?"

"Beast Boy, I-"

"I'm not going to say that I didn't not like Terra…. Cuz that would be lying through my teeth, and we're supposed to be heros… But if you think for one second, you have to try to be her for me… I'm the one who should be sorry, Rae. And I am. I'm sorry for making you think that Terra meant more to me than you, that I forced you into doing something that Terra and I used to do together. I'm sorry for making you think you had to change for me…" Beast Boy said, pulling apart from her, breaking the embrace.

"One day, you're going to end up with some amazing guy and lead this amazing life and live in a penthouse with everything you deserve… I just- I just hope that I'm half as amazing as that guy," Beast Boy said, turning away from her. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way, Raven… And at the very least, you deserve a guy that makes you feel comfortable for who you are… If I can't manage to give you that… I have no reason to be in your life any longer, jokes aside…" Beast Boy said, throwing his hands up in the air and walking slowly away, his hands returning to his sides.

Raven caught his hand with hers and squeezed it before... before it was over between them… "Malchior… Trigon… Adonis… Garfield Mark Logan was there for me after each of those tragedies, just to tell me that I'd live through them to see the next morning. You think I don't notice that when I wake up in the morning, there's a cup of tea warmed and ready next to the book I hadn't finished the previous night? Or that whenever I run out of reading material, a spare stack appears almost out of thin air? Hell, sometimes, you even make reccomendations, which is interesting, considering the media sees you as illiterate. You think I don't notice when I fall asleep splayed on the floor of some random room and a mysterious dark figure picks me up, tucks me in, and kisses my forehead goodnight? You don't think it's obvious who the culprit is when I find violets in places only I would look? When I walk into my bedroom, find intriguing poetic verse in near-calligraphic handwriting on my bed, you think I don't know who does that for me? "

"You- you knew all along that those were… all… me?" Beast Boy squeaked, frightened of what Raven's reaction could potentially be.

"Not like you went to extreme lengths to conceal it, idiot? I bet Melvin could get away with more than you have… Beast Boy, my point is… You…" Raven began, cringing a little. "You… _are_ amazing, idiot. And I wanted to make you as happy as you try to make me… That's why I wanted to try this anyways… But something as stupid as my fear of horror games isn't going to kill _us_ … And… I even hope the amazing guy I lead this amazing life with in our amazing penthouse… is you… Even if Terra comes back, even if she's-"

"Look, Rae" he began, placing his hands on Raven's shoulders and shaking her briskly, "Terra… existed… Terra… may still exist… But even if she showed up, right now, I'd choose you over her in half a heartbeat… A hummingbird's heartbeat. Terra made me smile… But I most always smile… With you… I wanna make you smile, Rae. If you think you have to change to make me happy, _you're_ the idiot. Having you around… is what makes me happy. I love _you_ , Rae, every last bit of you… Even the part of you that hates horror games… When you jump into my arms and cling to me at the first sight of terror, it's hard not to like gaming with you?"

Raven looked up for a second, and Beast Boy could notice the faintest traces of… a smile on her face. She placed her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace, Beast Boy frenziedly claiming that something must have gotten stuck in his eye as a tear rolled out.

"Don't get me wrong, Rae… You're still creepy," he provoked her. "But creepy… happens to be my type of gal, mama!"

"Why so serious, Gar?" Raven asked lightheartedly.

"I can be serious when I need to be… I'm serious about _us_ , you know?"

"True, true… But what if the public finds out about _this_?" Raven joshed, referring to their now-light embrace

"Screw the public… screw the media… even screw good ol' G. Gordon Godfrey?" Beast Boy replied.

"What about me?" Raven inquired in jest.

He tucked a lock of Raven's hair behind her ear. "If you want _that_ , Rae… All you had to do was ask?" he teased, tilting his head down and inching his lips closer to hers unhurriedly, deliberately, yearningly, until they inevitably touched and both lost any care for the expressions now evident on their teammates' visages.

"… So she gets an apology, but _I_ don't? What's up with that? You just played _the_ game without me, man! For four hours? What ever happened to… us? Don't I matter more than Terra does, too? What about me? I'm just as good a member of this team as she is! Why doesn't _anyone_ wanna apologize to me?" Cyborg exclaimed indignantly.

"Cyborg, if you ruin this moment…" Beast Boy began.

"I _will_ guarantee a Sporks 2.0…" Raven finished for him between breaths.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I didn't expect it to be _that_ long, but it _did_ work out the way I wanted it to... I'll definitely write more BBxRae things in the future, but in the meantime, tell me how this one was? Lit? Not lit? Semi-lit? The exact opposite of lit?

Cya 'round, fellow shippers!

Please review!

~Lefauxlucifer


End file.
